


Love

by PinkRangerV



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three superheroes in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dumbass schmoopy sweeties.

Sam’s the first one to suggest moving in together.

 

Natasha isn’t surprised. Her trip to find herself lasted all of two weeks—that was around when she realized that she couldn’t really find herself without the two dumbasses that she’d…

 

Her friends. Without her friends.

 

Steve’s the one who does the shopping and cooking and organizes chores. He tries to do it all himself until Sam and Natasha take over. Natasha’s the one who deals with neighbors and picnics and finds the best sci-fis and gourmet popcorns for movie nights. Sam’s the one who makes sure they both eat and sleep on semi-regular basises, and when SHIELD is up and running again, bawls out their handlers when they haven’t come home in long enough.

 

It’s not always _easy_. Steve’s the one who tries too hard, and annoys Natasha, who doesn’t want to be delicate or injured even when she is; Natasha forgets, sometimes, that other people aren’t as bluntly honest, and that some of her shields aren’t to keep people from hurting her, but the other way around; Sam burns out too easily and too quietly. They have bumps in the road. The most spectacular is a three-way fight that turns into three-way sex when Sam presses Natasha against a wall and kisses her and she slaps him and he _moans_ and Steve, furious and not entirely sure this is a good idea, tries to break it up and Natasha kisses him desperately and they end up fucking right on the kitchen floor.

 

That’s still easier than other people, though.

 

Steve goes to church and gets pulled aside by the priest a week in. Apparently their love is sin. He stops going after that, and prays instead every Sunday. Sam and Natasha can join him, but it doesn’t stop the hurt.

 

Sam takes a little longer to realize people are calling him whipped behind his back. They think he’s being cuckolded somehow, because Natasha and Steve are both his lovers. Sam finds the person who spread the rumor and straightens them out, but it still gets on his nerves.

 

Natasha…no one comments on the Black Widow. Not at SHEILD. Not anywhere, if they know what she is. But after a few idle comments that Clint relays, Natasha understands they think she doesn’t love Sam or Steve. That she just _owns_ them, not in a bad way, in the way that kinky people sometimes give themselves away. That it’s only sex. She’s better off than her lovers, better at ignoring what people think—she walked up to the government chewing gum and told them to fuck off, to _stop hunting her_ , and she was _respected_ , how can she care about what anyone thinks after that? And anyway, if they wanted to give themselves to her, she would consider it an honor beyond all honors—but now she kisses Sam and Steve gently, lovingly, in full view of anyone and everyone, and anyone who suggests she doesn’t think the world of them finds themselves on the wrong end of a very powerful superspy.

 

But mostly, it fits.

 

Everything works, for the three of them. They are one being, one family, one love that pulses like a heartbeat and shines like a star. Whatever is thrown at them is vaporized by their strength.

 

Together, they are in love, and it is the most magical feeling in the world.


End file.
